


Open Your Eyes And See The Way Our Horizons Meet

by highlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Louis, Breathplay, Dominant Harry, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Submissive Louis, Sugar Baby Louis, Sugar Daddy Harry, Top Harry, and grimshaw is a dick, but that's nothing new so, i should stop writing the fic in the tags ok bye, it's a lot of fluff and smut and also a good portion of angst, ohh they meet in a blind date ayee, probably the only sugar daddy fic WITHOUT daddy kink ayee, the title is from a song bc that's what i always do don't judge me, what else hm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highlinson/pseuds/highlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis takes a deep breath and tries to calm his beating heart, and get rid of the, to be honest, pretty slim chance that he’s either getting raped or kidnapped tonight. He is snapped out of his thoughts as a huge hand is held out in front of his face, and he quickly gets up and shakes it.</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Louis”, Harry says, and Louis has to admit that his voice is pretty attractive in its slow drawl that rolls like melting chocolate over his words.</p><p> </p><p>// Or, Louis is 18, and Harry is 31. Featuring Liam as the worrying best friend, lots of kisses, a little bit of angst and a fair share of buttsex action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Your Eyes And See The Way Our Horizons Meet

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Ed Sheeran's "All Of The Stars" from his latest album.
> 
> This all got written in two days and I'm actually kinda proud of it, but anyway I hope you like it, and as you know, kudos and feedback are always welcome xx

It’s windy outside, and it’s been raining ever since the previous night, but that’s nothing new for September, especially September in the UK. The leaves are slippery under Louis’ feet as he travels down the narrow street to the small, hidden café he loves.

The bell above his head jingles its usual tune as he enters. Just as he has expected, the café is nearly empty, save for an old couple reminiscing over past times in one corner, and a girl reading a book in the other.

He chooses a table next to one of the big windows, where he can watch the raindrops chasing each other on their way down. Outside, it’s long past dark, but in the café the lights are warm and welcoming.

After he has ordered his usual, Yorkshire tea and a blueberry muffin, Louis decides to enjoy the relaxing atmosphere a little while he can.

Well, he tries to relax, but he’s pretty damn nervous.  
It’s not that it’s Louis’ first time having a date, but he’s never had a blind date before, with somebody who he’s only seen a few pictures of and only his friend Liam talked to a few times, thanks to that new app and him being a pain in the ass that never shuts up about Louis having to get a boyfriend or else he’ll go insane.  
Which is a complete lie. Louis is a nice roommate. Who never whines about being alone and unwanted. Most of the time.

However, he’s glad that the more or less stranger has agreed to meet him here, since it’s an area he knows well, and where he can feel comfortable in. He isn’t particularly fond of going new places with new people to do new things.

So he spends the time looking at the well-known pictures on the walls – and not once on the clock on the wall above him, nope, - and just as the waitress has set down his order, the bell rings out another time, drawing Louis’ attention.

In comes a man with brown curls that are dripping from the rain outside. He is taller than Louis’ expected, but then again, it’s not very hard to compete with his height. The man whose name Louis knows to be Harry (if he hasn’t lied, that is, but Louis stops at that thought because he is sure he’s worrying too much) is wearing a black suit and tie, with matching, elegant-looking shoes, and looks overall way too overdressed for a blind date in this small café few know about.

Louis watches as the man shakes out his hair and hangs up the coat he wore over his business clothes. Then, he spots Louis at his table, and strides towards him confidently, a smile on his lips.

Louis takes a deep breath and tries to calm his beating heart, and get rid of the, to be honest, pretty slim chance that he’s either getting raped or kidnapped tonight. He is snapped out of his thoughts as a huge hand is held out in front of his face, and he quickly gets up and shakes it.

“Nice to meet you, Louis”, Harry says, and Louis has to admit that his voice is pretty attractive in its slow drawl that rolls like melting chocolate over his words. Louis smiles, subconsciously biting his lower lip. Well, subconsciously until he finds Harry staring at it, and forces himself to stop. First impression and all that.  
“I hope you don’t mind I’ve already ordered”, Louis says, his lip again between his teeth as the waitress approaches – and why exactly does this guy make him even more self-conscious than he is anyway?

“Oh, no, that’s no problem! I hope you didn’t wait too long?” His smile is evident in his words and also in his eyes, which makes Louis loosen immediately. He waves it off, because he doesn’t want to sound picky and anyways, it’s true.

When they both are sipping their drinks, conversation comes easy, and they often find themselves laughing at what the other has said. They’ve been talking about common stuff (Louis thinks) for a blind date like why they’re on the search again, when Harry asks Louis, a glint in his eyes Louis can’t quite figure out,

“How old are you, Louis?”

The smile he’s been almost constantly wearing on his face since they’ve started talking makes itself once more prominent as he answers “18.”

Harry raises his eyebrows slightly, takes a sip of his coffee, and then calmly states, “I’m 31.”

Louis does his hardest not to choke on his tea he’s been just drinking, gulps the hot liquid down and looks up at Harry with quite unbelieving eyes. He tries not to show it, but to be honest, he’s rather scared. Why would someone over 30 (!!) even think of a relationship with somebody who isn’t even 20 yet?

Harry sighs quietly. “If that’s, um, a problem for you, I’d understand, you know. But, like, it’s not that I’m looking for younger boys because I ‘want to feel young again’ or any of that, God no, it’s just that I don’t really feel old, you know?”

Louis, taken back by Harry’s honesty, is quick to say, “No, I mean, it’s not exactly what I’ve expected, but it’s really cool.” He wonders silently why thinking about their age difference makes heat rise in his cheeks and – well, elsewhere – but he decides not to ponder about it, at least not now.

To clear the slight awkwardness in the air, Louis asks, “So, what do you do for a job, then?”  
Harry shrugs as he replies, “I work in a company for cars.”

Louis wonders why he is so casual about it, and what exactly he does there when he shows up to a godforsaken date with an 18-year-old in a suit, but he doesn’t get the chance to ask when Harry asks him about Uni, and they move on with their vivid conversation.

 

About an hour later, they have both finished their second cups, and although they could still think of a lot more things to talk about, when the waitress starts cleaning away everything other guests have left, they take it as their cue to go.

Before Louis even has the chance to move his pinky, Harry is sliding his wallet out of his extremely tight jeans and pulls out some notes, which Louis assumes could cover twice of what they’d had, takes Louis by the hand and starts walking him out into the cold.

“Do you live far from here?”, Harry suddenly asks. Louis looks at him for a second – he didn’t have the expression this date would lead there- and then, rather reluctantly answers, “Just a few blocks…”

Harry, catching on on his track of thoughts, suddenly laughs and shakes his head slightly, “No, don’t worry, our evening was entirely too enchanting to let it go for a good fuck. I was just wondering, since it’s still raining pretty heavily, whether you plan on walking home?”

The smaller boy, still trying to wrap his head around how somebody can use “entirely too enchanting” and “good fuck” in the same sentence without sounding like a complete idiot, nods, saying without words that, yes, he will walk home, because he could never afford a car and a taxi is too expensive, too, for that short distance, and riding a bike is out of the question, because that’s just something you’ll never see Louis Tomlinson doing.

At that, Harry takes Louis’ hand once more, starting off an Oscar-worthy start of sparks and fireworks, and leads him to what has to be his car, since he follows their short walk with the words “I’d be pleased to give you a ride.”

Louis, since he was raised well, says he’ll manage walking, and that it’s not far, but when Harry’s face suddenly darkens as if he is personally offended by Louis not letting him drive him home, Louis gives in and moves towards the passenger seat, while Harry gets in on the driver’s side.

When Harry’s already seated, Louis takes another step towards the car, and since the streetlights are dim and it’s pitch-dark otherwise, it’s the first time he sees the car in all its glory, and just.

It’s a German car, either a BMW or an Audi, Louis can’t quite tell, but he knows by the sheer size of it that it had had to cost a fortune. Gulping, he gets into the warmth and Harry starts the engine.

They don’t drive longer than ten minutes, the navigation system finding Louis’ small flat without problems, which they both are thankful for since it’s hard to even see the car in front of you through all the rain.

They’ve stopped now and Harry is turning to Louis, a smile playing on his full lips.

“I really had a great time tonight”, Louis says, looking up and straight into Harry’s dark green eyes, shimmering in the darkness.

“Me too,” he replied, his voice low, making the situation even more intimate. “I really hope that we can see each other again soon. I told Liam to give you my number.”

Louis smiled again, nodding his head, “Yeah, that would be great.”

They keep sitting there, just looking at each other for a little more, until Louis realises he should probably get going. Just as he’s unfastened his seatbelt, Harry grabs is hand one more, which causes Louis to look up as Harry presses the gentlest of kisses to his chapped lips. “Goodnight Louis”, he all but whispered, releasing his hand, and Louis gets out of the car, into his flat, and onto his bed. And he doesn’t lie awake for the next hour, touching his lips all over again, he’s not a girl from a chick-flick. (Okay he does. But at least he didn’t write it in a diary.)

xxx

“But Liaaaaam”

“No.”

“I-“

“NO.”

“Why not???”

Louis is desperate. He’s been having this conversation for the past three days, ever since his blind date, and he’s done.

“Why won’t you give me his number, Li?”

Liam sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, “You’ve asked me that at least a thousand times, and I’ve answered you just as often.”

“Oh come ON, you set me up with him, so it’s your fault anyway.”

“I wouldn’t have set you up if I’d known that he’s a fucking pedo!”

“He’s not a pedo, for God’s sake. Yes, he’s a bit older, but-“

“He’s over thirty, Louis. He has a lot of money, you said it yourself. What do you think is he looking for in someone as young as you?”

Liam’s tone has gotten softer towards the end, and Louis sighs sadly, sitting down next to him on the couch.

“I know how this all looks, Liam. But he’s not like that. He’s really nice, and funny, and such a gentleman” – he pointedly ignores the look Liam gives him at that – “and just. Let me try.”

Now it’s Liam’s turn to sigh, again. It’s not that he wants to be mean, Louis knows that. They’ve been best friends for as long as they can remember, and Louis knows that he just doesn’t want Louis to be hurt. And Louis also knows that Liam’s aware of the fact that that is how every single one of his relationships has ended so far. But on the other hand, as Louis’ best friend, he probably should let him do his own things, too, and trust him. From time to time.

So Louis finally, finally gets the number, and Liam can only hope he has done the right thing.

xxx

Their second date is in a restaurant, so Louis decides to put on his best button-down, leaving the first few buttons open, and tight jeans which he’s been told make his ass look fabulous.

He plays Fifa with Liam while he waits for Harry to pick him up, as he said he would. Liam has just gotten up to get himself a glass of water in the kitchen, so Louis is a bit confused to hear him shout “Holy fuck.”

He decides to get up and look himself, half expecting a balaclava-clad man holding a gun to his friend’s head asking for money, until he remembers they aren’t exactly fortune, and he silently snickers to himself.

Liam already awaits him with wide eyes at the kitchen window, pointing down and whispering without taking his eyes off Louis, “it’s a fucking limousine.”

Louis is about to look out of the window himself, simply to tell Liam he’s gone nuts, as their doorbell rings. The two look at each other, and then Louis hurries to open the door, only to reveal Harry looking even more beautiful than Louis had thought possible.

He’s clad in a simple, white button down of what appears to be silk, that reveals his toned chest, littered with tattoos of random animals Louis would love to know the meaning behind. He is wearing a pair of pants similar to the ones from their first date that look as if he had ironed them onto his legs and classy black shoes.

His hands are behind his back until he smiles at Louis and retrieves a bouquet of tulips from behind his back, and Louis near faints. It’s all very cliché, but Louis still feels like he’s in some kind of fairytale.

Liam suddenly shakes Louis, who has taken the flowers from Harry with a face-breaking smile, out of his trance by clearing his throat. “Oh, um, that’s my roommate, Liam,” Louis starts to introduce.

Harry shakes his hand, a friendly smile on his face, and Liam smiles back, but Louis can see it’s fake, so he shoots Liam a displeased look.  
After all of that is over and he has put the beautiful flowers in a vase, however, Louis has already forgotten his best friend’s behaviour as he is led into the limousine by a pleased-looking Harry.

 

As said before, their date was supposed to take place in a restaurant. Louis knew that. And that was the truth, too, but Louis didn’t really expect Harry to book out the entire five-star restaurant. If this was really all for one night, Louis thought, then it still would be so worth it. The thought made him a little sad, though, so he dismissed it and concentrated on the here and now.

Throughout their delicious dinner, they talked about everything, from where they grew up over family to the most random things, and the two enjoyed themselves greatly.

“Louis”, Harry starts after a short, comfortable silenced in which they both ate, his lips a shade darker from the expensive red wine they’d been drinking a lot of.

Louis nods, lifting his eyes from his lobster to look at the man across him.

“I really like spending time with you.” They both smile, and after taking another sip of wine, Harry continues, “To be honest,” he lets a little laugh escape, “I was kinda, um, afraid you wouldn’t want to meet a second time, since there was no life sign from you. God, I sound like a love-drunk teenager,” he laughed, until he looked up at Louis suddenly, eyes wide, as if he’d offended him.

All of that, the conversation and Harry thinking apparently of him as a teenager (he’s 18 and therefore grown-up, thank you very much) brought back the thought he’d tried to push into the back of his mind, their age difference. To be honest, it scared Louis. Sure, he’s had his fair share of one-night stands, but he’s not particularly fond of the thought of being liked only because he’s young.

As he realised that the silence between them has been dragging on for too long, making the air around them seemingly heavier, he decided not to tell him about why it took him so long to text him, so he chuckled and said, “Well, I wanted to play hard to get”

And just like that, all the tension is blown away, and Harry snorts adorably.

The waitress comes right after Harry finished his last bite, which makes Louis wonder whether they’re being watched, but then again, they’re the only people in a room made for 60.

Their dessert consist of a delicious looking chocolate-coconut-cake, decorated with miscellaneous sorts of berries. There’s one cake, on one plate, with two forks.

Harry looks up at Louis, his eyes glinting in the light of the two candles that are now a noticeable lot shorter than they were when they’d been lit, a smirk on his lips as he says in a low voice that never fails to make Louis’ heart beat faster, “You don’t mind if we share, do you?”

And so they feed each other forkfuls of the cake (that tastes like heaven), and they are happy and sated as the last bite is eaten.

They just sort of look at each other for a while, until Louis says quietly, “That was probably the best date I’ve ever had.” Harry just smiles at him. And then he kisses him, passionately yet carefully, a slow caressing of their lips and tongues that takes Louis’ breath away in more ways than one.

When they pull apart, Louis sighs peacefully and says, “No. That was definitely the best date I’ve ever had.”

And Harry laughs, lays half of what Louis earns in a month on the table, and then he takes Louis hand once again, and the butterflies in Louis’ stomach come to life.

xxxx

By the time their third date comes around, Louis should have expected that when Harry said “cinema date”, he’d book out an entire screen, really, after the restaurant, it shouldn’t come as a surprise. It does.

This time, there’s no limousine, but a Porsche, and Louis doesn’t have to ask to know it’s Harry’s. Too.

They watch some film that is pretty cliché, if Louis is being honest, but then again, he’s been spending the majority of the time watching Harry instead of the scenes on the massive screen.

When they’re about halfway through, Harry suddenly turns to Louis, his face throwing weird shadows due to being illuminated by the screen, which changes its light every other second.

“Don’t you like the film?”, Harry asks. He doesn’t sound sad or disappointed, not at all, his tone is more one of pure curiosity, so Louis decides he should be honest.

“It’s not bad, just a bit boring”, he answers, biting his lip while he hopes Harry isn’t displeased with that answer. He just laughs and nods, as if to agree.

Suddenly, his face is mere inches from Louis’ face. “I know so many more interesting things we could do”, Harry whispers even though they’re the only people in the room, before they press their lips together once more.

Louis loves kissing Harry, his lips are the perfect kind of soft, yet his kissing is firm and passionate. His tongue is smooth and long, and dances in perfect rhythm with Louis’. As their kiss grows more and more heated, Louis releases little groans and moans into Harry’s mouth, which makes the older man lift Louis up in one swift movement and plant him in his lap.

Louis gets the idea and, their lips still attached, he starts to grind down, only slowly, for now, while tangling his hands in Harry’s hair. Their crotches move together in the most pleasurable way, and Louis’ jeans create friction that is a satisfying kind of painful, yet he knows it is so much less than what he could have.

When Harry slides his big hands beneath his boxers and grabs his ass in both hands, massaging the soft flesh, Louis is extremely thankful they’re the only people in the cinema. He knows, though, that there are people just behind the doors, who could easily hear them if they were just a bit louder.

Louis involuntarily lets out the longest and loudest moan yet, which gets lost in Harry’s mouth as he greedily sucks it into it. Without warning, one of Harry’s fingers is rubbing in soothing motions over Louis’ crack.

Louis whimpers, and breaks the kiss, letting his forehead rest against Harry’s broad chest.

“You’re not gonna fuck me here, are you?”, he asks quietly, and then he feels Harry’s chest move beneath him as he laughs.

“No, love, don’t want the seats to get dirty.” Then, he leans down so his mouth is next to Louis’ ear, as he whispers on, “Gonna take you back to mine. Gonna spread you out on my bed and finger you until you’re begging to get fucked.”

Louis whimpers again at that. He’s just preparing to jump out of his seat and rush to Harry’s car, but Harry, suspecting his next moves, chuckles and says, “But baby, it would be so impolite to walk out of here right now, before the film’s even ended, right?”

The boy on his lap just looks at him unbelievingly, eyes wide and mouth open. Harry pecks him and then says quietly into his mouth, “patience, love.”

 

If the agony Louis has just endured over the past 30 fucking minutes doesn’t show how patient he is, well, then he doesn’t know either. Not only has Harry told him to “sit back in his seat and watch the movie like the good boy he should be” (which didn’t help his problem down there at ALL), no, instead of giving Louis the chance to calm down somewhat by concentrating on the girl getting her heart broken again and realizing her ex was the love of her life, Harry kept doing things.

For example, once Louis was seated comfortably enough to not want to hump the cushion, Harry all of a sudden decided it was perfectly fine for him to casually slide his arm over and put it on Louis’ thigh.

And okay, Louis would have been able to forget that once Harry started to properly tug him off, but then to suddenly stop just as Louis was almost there, and tell him to not touch himself if he wants to get touched again tonight, that’s just mean.

So, half an hour later, Louis jumps up from his seat, waiting impatiently for Harry, who calmly collects his things, until he finally takes Louis’ hand like the gentleman he pretends to be (and is, when he isn’t trying to make Louis’ balls fall off) and leads them to his car.

xxxx

They drive through a huge forest, and Louis is half expecting to see a small wooden cabin suddenly appear and feel a gun pressed to his temple, when they arrive at the end of it, in front of a house.

Well, only that it isn’t just a house, it’s a fucking mansion. It has to be at least 3 floors high and has got windows everywhere. The garden it’s standing in is completely covered with trees, flowers and bushes, except for the space on the right of the house, where an immensely huge pool starts, that seems to continue on the backside.  
Louis even forgets his blue balls for a minute to admire the building, which seems to have been built after a picture in a fairytale.

As soon as they enter, the lights start to flicker without any button being pressed, revealing a long floor that has a door after every other step they take. Louis gets a short glimpse of what he supposes is the living room, since he catches sight of a huge couch in front of a chimney.

Harry quickly leads him upstairs, though, and Louis is brought back to reality, and the pain in his genitals is suddenly coming to life again. They arrive in Harry’s bedroom, which is more than half the size of Louis’ entire flat, and Harry turns around, smiles at Louis, and kisses him sweetly.  
He then picks him up and pins him to the bed.

They undress each other quickly, yet they take their time to admire every inch of revealed skin. Once all of their clothes lie in a heap on the floor, Harry kisses Louis again passionately, before moving south.

“You’re so beautiful”, he whispers right against his arse, which makes Louis shiver and let out a low groan. He covers his overheated cheeks with his arm and screws his eyes together.

He hears Harry tear open the sachet of lube, and he feels hot all over. Strangely, he is remembered of his first time. He’s done it a lot of times since then, but it just feels different with Harry, and new all over. Louis doesn’t know whether it’s him or just the age difference, or maybe both, but then he feels Harry’s index finger enter him and he loses every coherent thought.

The digit moves at a satisfying pace, and soon enough he gets rewarded with a next one. Harry’s fingers are long and cool, and it feels so good to be able to finally draw them into his body, where he wants them most. Louis can feel his rings with every flick of his hand, and he moans hotly into his arm, which is still covering his face.

Then, he feels Harry tugging on his arm, and removes it from his flushed skin confusedly. “Love the sounds you make”, Harry murmurs. “Let me hear you, baby.”  
Louis whimpers, and Harry continues his work with his fingers, a pleased look on his face.

The younger boy props himself up then, and watches closely Harry’s face being scrunched up in bliss and concentration, and it’s just too hot, so Louis slowly makes hands for his dick and strokes it once, twi-  
Suddenly, his body is completely empty and his hole clenches around nothing. He looks up to see Harry staring at him, his eyes dark, pupils blown. The tall man slowly takes his hand by the wrist and moves it above Louis’ head. “None of that. Be a good boy.”

Louis gulps hard. He is shivering all over. As he realises Harry is expecting an answer, he furiously nods his head. At that, Harry continues, this time with three of his fingers, his other hand still clutching Louis’ wrist.

Louis pants heavily before he gets out, “Ready, ‘m ready, c’mon Harry.”

He receives a kiss on the lips that quickly turns into a dirty sliding of their tongues, before Harry retrieves the condom from the night stand. He rolls it over, but before he can push in, Louis takes his hands, drawing his attention, as he whispers desperately, “Let me ride you.”

Harry moans and licks his plump lips, before he turns them around so Louis can settle down on top of him. He traces the two swallows inked onto Harry’s skin, before he grabs his muscular shoulders and lifts himself up.

He guides Harry’s cock in and then goes down until his arse is resting on Harry’s hips. The stretch burns a little due to Harry’s size, which makes the whole thing that much better. Then, Louis lifts himself up and back down again, until he loses himself in a steady rhythm, trying hard to do his best, living for the moans and curses that escape Harry’s lips.

“God look so, hmm, fucking beautiful, working your ass off like that”, Harry says, looking up at Louis in the dim light of the room. “Love your, fuck, love your thighs”, he says as he wraps his hands around the firm flesh.

Louis is working extra hard now, to flex his muscles and impress Harry, which is tiring him out quickly, but he continues anyway. Sweat is running down both their bodies, and their hair sticks to their foreheads. Louis throws his head back as the constant attention on his prostate is slowly but surely becoming too much.

“Fuck, I’m so close”, he moans, and Harry wraps his giant hand around his dick and strokes it quickly. “Yeah, come for me, come on babe.”

And Louis does exactly that, painting his chest in white, and Harry follows only seconds after, releasing into the condom.

When they come down from their high, Louis gets off, and just keeps lying in the bed while Harry throws the used condom away and goes to the bathroom to retrieve a flannel.

 

While Harry is away, though, he’s starting to worry. Sure, this was their third date, but what if Harry really isn’t looking for something serious? Should he just go? The thought makes Louis grimace, but then again, he would look stupid staying if he was nothing more than a good fuck to Harry.

Before he can decide, Harry comes back. Upon seeing Louis’ distressed face, he sits down next to him, and, while wiping himself and Louis clean, he asks, “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Um, I just, uhh, thought... Should I, do you want me to, like, go?” He looks up at Harry, eyes wide and lips between his teeth.

Harry looks shocked, if anything. “No, baby, no. I mean, unless you want to. But, I’d really like you to stay.” Louis lets out a relieved sigh and relaxes into the comfortable silk sheets. “Okay” he answers, now sleepy, and cuddles up to Harry when he spoons him from behind.

Louis falls asleep quickly with kisses being pressed into his hair and Harry’s hand stroking along his side, and Harry follows him soon after.

xxxxx

Louis wakes up to the smell of eggs and ham, and for a second he thinks he died and is in heaven now. But then the events of the previous day come back, and he sighs happily, and cuddles back into – empty space. Confused, he opens his eyes, only to see Harry standing in front of him, a tray with heavenly smelling and looking food in his hands, smiling like the sun itself.

“Good morning”, he declares, and shuffles around the king-size bed – more like, the house-of-commons-and-lords-size-bed .- to lay back down in bed, careful as not to drop anything of the precious food.  
He sets down the tray between them and points at the two plates filled with eggs and ham, the mugs of steaming tea and the glasses of orange-juice, “I hope you like my cooking skills.”

Louis is, to be honest, more than surprised by that. He expected private cooks, or maids, or both.

Harry, apparently being able to read Louis like an open book, says in a tone that seems way too serious for a conversation about breakfast, “Louis, I’m 31. I should know how to cook eggs.”

Although he doesn’t feel like he’s actually offended him, Louis looks down, feeling guilty. Harry is quick to cup his left cheek and say, “Enjoy it.”

They eat in comfortable silence, and Harry puts the trays on his nightstand afterwards. “So, what do you want to do today?”, Harry asks.

Louis didn’t expect that question, so he doesn’t know how to answer. Of course, with Harry, he could probably ask for a trip to Paris or scuba diving and he’d get it. But that’s not what he really wants.

So he just shrugs noncommittally. “You choose, baby”, Harry adds, and honestly, he should stop with that nickname, it makes goosebumps erupt on Louis’ skin. 

“Can’t we stay in bed all dayyy?”, he draws out, yawning exaggeratedly while stretching out on the monster bed. Harry chuckles. “Sure, we could do that. Or we could go ice-skating!”

Although it's only the beginning of October, it is already bitter-cold outside. The idea sounds very appealing, but...

“Just normal ice-skating?”

“What do you mean?”

“Not, like, booking the whole ice-rink, or some figure skaters or I don’t know?”

Harry just looked at him for some seconds, bewilderment behind his eyes, and Louis instantly regretted having said something. He probably sounds like he expects that, and quite frankly, he does, but not because he thinks he deserves it or because he wants Harry to do that for him, no, just because it’s what Harry does, he has a lot of money and he likes spending it on others.  
And that’s really kind, and Louis enjoys it, too, but it makes him feel like Harry does everything, like there’s nothing exciting Louis can add to this relationship or whatever it is, like the stuff Louis does or says could never even come close to Harry’s.

“But”, Harry finally starts, although Louis is dreading the words, “but then it won’t be special anymore.”

Louis looks at him as if he is a lost puppy. “But that’s nonsense! I don’t need to be all alone, secluded from everyone and their grandma. Sure, it’s nice, and can come in handy at times like yesterday”, he smirks, “but it doesn’t have to be that. You could drag me to a shopping mall on the 24th of December, between stressed mothers and crying babies and sleep-deprived cashiers, and I’d still like it, because you’d be there. You say it wouldn’t be special, but everything is special with you.”

He hasn’t prepared such a speech, not at all, the words just kept flowing from his mouth, and he worries whether he wasn’t too soppy – they’ve only known each other for about a month, after all, and nobody has ever even started saying the word ‘relationship’ – but then the biggest smile he’s ever seen on Harry – and that beats quite the collection – appears on his face, and his eyes twinkle like a thousand stars.

“You’re such a sap”, he says, and before Louis gets the chance to defend himself, he attacks his mouth with his own and kisses him fiercely.

They look at each other for some seconds, until Harry speaks up again. “So, just ice-skating, it is?”

xxxx

There aren’t a lot of people on the skating rink, but Louis doesn’t mind it at all. It was quite the opposite, because he can show Harry off now, even if it’s only to strangers. Plus, Harry might not notice as easily if he falls.

They enter the glassy ice and Harry takes off like a pro, while Louis feels a lot like Bambi, stumbling around and clutching onto the side of the rink like a lifeline.

By the time Harry comes back around, Louis has moved about three metres from where they’d started off, and he can see Harry is trying his hardest to hold back his laugh.

“You know, maybe I should have actually made sure nobody else would be here”, he says gleefully.

“Why?”, Louis counters, “I’m not the one being embarrassed by his boyfriend!”

Oh.

Harry is sliding closer towards him, and Louis has already admitted the fact that Harry will act like he’s overheard it, but then he’s only inches away from his face and he whispers “Oh, really?”  
Then, he quickly takes Louis’ hand and all but speeds off, dragging Louis behind him, who sees his life passing by.

Harry is a whirlwind of skids and curls, while Louis is a mess of flailing arms and shaking knees, but somehow they manage to do four full rounds without hurting anybody. Out of breath, they come to a stop, their hands still intertwined, and their cheeks rosy.

“And? Embarrassed by your boyfriend?”

Louis pretends to think about it, then answers, “Hmm, yes. But I also like him a lot, so what can I do?”

Harry says nothing and just draws him in for a kiss.

xxxx

After their day at the ice rink, Harry drops Louis off at his flat with a deep kiss and the promise to call him later that night.

Louis locks open the door to his flat, and finds Liam sitting on their shabby couch.

“Hey, Li”, he greets casually.

“Louis.”

Liam’s tone makes him stop on his way to the kitchen, and he turns around, looking at his best friend, confusion evident in his features. “Yes?”

Liam sighs, then he gets up and takes a step towards Louis. “So, are you like, together now?”

Louis slightly squints his eyes, trying to make sense of all of this, but nods nevertheless.

The other boy just sighs again. “Lou, I don’t like where this is heading.”

“What do you mean?”

“Just, he buys you flowers, takes you on dates with his expensive cars or even a limousine...”

“So what?”

“It’s like you’re his sugarbaby.”

Louis raises his eyebrows. “Just because he buys me stuff and spends money on me? And even if you were right, what’s so bad about being a “sugarbaby”? He’s my boyfriend after all, Liam. Or is it that you don’t like? That he’s my BOYfriend?”

Liam gasps. “No, what, Louis no, you know I’d never judge you for that. Hell, I was the first person you came out to!”

Louis says nothing, because he knows he’s right, so Liam continues.

“I’m not saying he can’t spoil you a little from time to time, it’s just, it’s a constant thing, and I just don’t want you to be his trophy wife or whatever. I don’t want him to make you fall for him just so he can ditch you when he gets tired of you.”

It’s Louis’ turn now to take a deep sigh. “Listen, Liam, I know that you only want to protect me or whatever, but it’s about time I learn to take care of myself, okay? I need to learn things on my own. I’m eighteen.”

He can see it in Liam’s eyes that he wants to add, “Yeah, and he’s thirty-one” but doesn’t, instead he just looks at Louis in a very intense way, as if to convince him that he’s right, and then goes back into his room.

Louis shakes his head, but his mood lightens up when his phone vibrates and shows that Harry is calling.

xxxxx

Two weeks later, Louis is being woken up with gentle kisses, and he wants to stay right in this moment forever. He slowly opens his eyes to find Harry hovering over him. Louis yawns and stretches like a cat, then he turns them around to kiss Harry again.

They keep doing this lazily for a while, until Louis gets cold, so he gets up to retrieve a pair of comfortable clothes from Harry’s closet. After brushing his teeth, he convinces Harry to come down to the kitchen with him and make him breakfast. Louis does little of the actual cooking, but a lot of leaning over the counter and making his ass stick out, which drives Harry crazy, until he sternly advises him to get him a pan.

Normally, Harry probably wouldn’t be able to contain himself like that, he’d most likely tear off Louis’ pants and fuck him right there on the counter, but he has an important meeting in less than an hour, so he will have to suffer until he comes home.

Louis hums along to the radio playing a catchy indie song while he gets Harry his kitchen gadget. He’s known Harry only for a couple of weeks, but he would find his way around his house blindfolded. It’s not like he lives here, with Harry, but he just spends a lot of his days here, and more often than not the nights, too.

He can’t help but love falling asleep in soft, expensive sheets in this huge house that has everything his heart desires, with Harry curled around him protectively from behind. He adores the way everything just smells like Harry, he loves using his shampoo and body milk, wrapping himself up in the fancy towels that have “H.S.” stitched into them.  
And what he loves most, is being here after Uni or his part-time job, when Harry is still working, and awaiting him patiently when he comes home, all styled up in suit and tie, briefcase in one hand and an expensive watch on the other. He lives for the way Harry, who always looks stressed from work, changes into this laid-back man who’s always smiling that smile Louis knows is only reserved for him. (He also loves pointing out how distressed Harry looks and giving him a massage with Harry’s precious body oils. He also doesn’t mind what normally follows after that. Not at all.)

Sure, there are also not so pleasurable things about it. Like having to wait hours until Harry finally comes home, or having to be quiet while he talks on the phone for ages with some important boss. Louis still doesn’t exactly know what Harry works as, mainly because he doesn’t particularly care and Harry never brings it up either, but he knows that Harry is someone important. Very important, that is.  
The worst thing about it all, though, is when Louis actually is in his own flat for a day or two, and Liam will silently judge him with looks. Louis doesn’t know whether it’s because he “prefers” his boyfriend over his best friend, or whether Liam is still sceptical about their age difference, which is why Louis doesn’t address it at all and just pretends everything’s okay between the two of them.

 

Harry rushes off about forty minutes later, and Louis spends the time trying to study, which soon turns into watching TV and ignoring the world around him.

xxx

Harry comes home at eight, meaning he’s spent almost ten hours at work. Louis has fallen asleep on the couch, the TV still on showing a parody of Grease.

The tall man takes off his shoes and jacket and tip-toes across the room to Louis.

“Lou, baby”, he whispers. Louis doesn’t budge.

“Baby”, he says again, louder, while softly shaking his shoulder. “Grhmm”, replies Louis eloquently, reaching out with his arm as if to bat Harry’s away, until he decides that it would be too much of an effort, and drops it again.

So Harry leaves tiny butterfly kisses all over Louis’ face, until he arrives at his mouth, which he pecks repeatedly. Then, there’s a life sign from Louis, and finally he flutters open his blue eyes.

“Heeyy”, he says slowly, voice still raspy from sleep. He smiles widely, licking over his lips a few times.

Harry pecks him again and says, “Lou, there’s this thing tonight. A couple of clients as well as bosses are getting together, and I’m supposed to be there, too, you know, sell the company and stuff.”

Louis frowns incredibly deeply. “Heyy, don’t be sad”, Harry says. Then, his eyes light up, “You know what, why don’t you come, too?” He makes a brief pause and then adds, his tone lower, “Be my plus one.” He lets the sentence linger in the air before he kisses Louis again, this time swiping his tongue over his thin lower lip, and they start snogging for a while.

Louis feels honoured, but, at the same time, he has a bad feeling in his guts. He feels way too unimportant to attend something so meaningful for Harry, and he has no actual reason to be there. But then again, it’s better than spending the night alone, probably, and he’ll get free drinks, so he agrees.

xxxx

It’s half past eight when they arrive at the huge hall the event takes place in. Louis is wearing his best blazer, beneath a small shirt of Harry’s, because it looks fancy and made Harry smirk as he saw it. His look is topped off with tight black trousers, and his hair is styled up in a quiff. The part he likes most about his outfit, though, is his Rolex, which Harry has bought him only a week ago for no particular reason. Of course Louis has protested, claiming it’s way too expensive, but Harry looked so upset, thinking Louis didn’t like it.  
And really, it’s nothing new that Harry treats his baby to things like jewellery or clothes, he just loves spoiling him. And he probably also loves Louis’ celebratory thank-you-sex afterwards, but that’s just Louis’ wild guess.

That doesn’t matter, though, because next to Harry he could as well be wearing his kitchen curtains. Harry is fucking glowing in his tight, low-cut shirt that looks like it’s been made of angel’s hair or something. His trousers hug his ass so well; Louis wants to eat him out right then and there. He’s wearing shoes that shine in the light, with little heels that resound with his every step. The curls on the very top of his head are held back in a tiny ponytail, and to be honest, it should look ridiculous and remind more of a teenage boybander than a 30+ business man, but somehow it does the complete opposite and makes him look even more authoritarian and important.

It soon gets clear that the evening belongs to Harry, although there are people there that apparently have a higher position than him, but it takes only a few seconds for Harry to make the person he’s talking to break out into laughter. He lets a glint appear in their eyes, and they follow his every word, it’s as if they were bewitched. But Louis, after weeks of being and more or less living together, can’t really blame them, for he tumbles more and more under Harry’s spell each day.

Louis kind of just trudges along with Harry, he barely says something, but he doesn’t mind, for he feels like everything being said here is of greatest importance, so it’s probably better to not let him talk anyway.

Harry is just animatedly talking to an old, wealthy couple, as he suddenly brings Louis into the conversation. At first, he hopes to get through it just by smiling and nodding politely, but then the woman starts talking directly to him.

“And what do you work as, sweetheart?”, she says with a posh accent, even for here, smiling at him with her magically wrinkle-less face. The too fruity perfume she’s wearing way too much of is burning in his nostrils as he says,

“Um, I, I only work part-time, because I, uhm, still go to uni.”

At first, she looks kind of... disappointed, but then she slips back on her smile and asks,

“What do you study, then?”

“Drama and English”, he says, a small smile on his face. But that vanishes quickly as she just directly looks at him and says, “You’d be better off working, young man. How do you think did we all become so successful? Dreaming our life away by going to school until we’re 30? Well, surely not.”

Her tone was anything but mean, she sounded like a grandmother explaining her greedy grandchildren they can’t have another cookie, and somehow that made it so much worse. Louis didn’t know at all how to reply, which made her look very smug about herself.

With wide eyes and his mouth agape in disbelief, Louis looks up at Harry in search for help, who looks at him apologetically.

“I’ll, uh, get us something to drink”, Louis then interjects, and promptly turns around, heading towards the table where the delicious looking punch is being served. Louis gets himself and Harry a glass each, and while he is still debating whether he should already head back or not, a tall man with a high, black quiff moves in front of him.

Louis looks up expectantly, ignoring his posh clothes as he has learned to after the first thirty minutes he was here. He gets offered a hand, together with a, “Nick Grimshaw, constructor and head of the most successful building company of all of Europe.”

Louis looks down at the glasses he holds in each hand, symbolizing he can’t shake the one of Nick Grimshaw, the super arrogant guy he doesn’t want to shake hands with anyway.

“Ah, don’t worry about it. I haven’t seen you around before”, he says, and before Louis can respond, Nick once again spots the glasses in his hand and nearly exclaims, “Oh wait, are you a waiter?”

“NO!” Louis is quick to respond. “No”, he repeats, this time more quietly. “I’m here with my, uh, boyfriend.”

“Oh really? Who is it?”

“Harry. Styles, I mean. Harry Styles.”

Nick doesn’t say anything for some seconds. Then he repeats, word for word, as if Louis were a small child, what he has just said. “You are Harry Styles’ boyfriend?”

Louis is starting to become really upset. “Yes, I am his boyfriend, why does that bother you so much?”

“Well”, Nick starts, seemingly not at all taken aback by Louis’ snippy answer, if anything, he seems amused. “Harry and I, we are quite good friends, the two of us. And it comes as a surprise to me to hear something like that, since he has never once mentioned a partner on his side to me.”

Louis only manages not to roll his eyes, because Harry and his reputation are in the back of his mind, and he says, “Well, we’ve only been together for about three months now, so...”

Nick says nothing. He just smirks at Louis, which is quite unnerving, until Louis finally snaps. “What??”

“Come on”, Nick says, voice now just loud enough for Louis to hear. “How much does he pay you?”

Louis just stares at him, his mouth wide open in pure shock. Suddenly, Liam’s warning words flash through Louis’ mind. How Louis is the only one truly falling in this relationship, or whatever it really is. How Harry doesn’t really love Louis and just spoils him because he’s bored. And, most important, how Harry will grow tired of Louis. Is going to grow tired of him.

Without another word, Louis drops everything right there and storms out off the hall. He doesn’t care that he spilled the drinks everywhere, or that shards of glass are lying on the floor. He doesn’t give a fuck that everyone’s watching him as he flees the room, tears brimming in his eyes. He just wants to be alone and cry like the stupid, naive boy he is.

He finds the toilets and locks himself up in one of the stalls. It’s huge enough for him to sit, so he does exactly that, cowers himself together and buries his head on his knees and in his arms while hot tears are streaming down his face.

Liam has been right all along, Harry was only playing with him. Now he has nothing, no boyfriend, no job which he gave up because Harry paid for everything, and no best friend because he was too selfish.

There’s furious knocking on the door. He pretends not to hear it. Then, there’s a voice, too. Louis tries to block it out, to overhear Harry begging him to explain and let him in. He tries so fucking hard. But in the end, he is naive once again, and so he opens the door.

“Baby”, Harry coos, opening his arms and Louis falls right into them, wetting Harry’s beautiful top with his tears. He knows that this will only make it worse, that it will only hurt himself more in the end, but right now there’s nothing he can do besides crying and inhaling Harry’s mind-blowing scent, and cry some more.

Harry locks the door for the bathroom altogether and leads them onto the couch (yes there’s a fucking couch in the middle of the bathroom, like, for real?) and he holds Louis’ hands in one of his hands, while making him look up at him with the other.

“I talked to Grimshaw”, Louis says, snuffling, and he really hates himself right now for crying so pathetically.

“Oh, really? But why are you crying? I think he’s quite a nice guy... Sure, he can be a bit over his head, but that-“

“He asked how much you’re paying me”, Louis interrupts him.

It stays quiet in the bathroom, and by the time Louis looks up again, Harry looks at him with a look that must resemble the one he had given Grimshaw as he asked that exact question.

“He – he what?? But baby, you know that’s bullshit, and I’d never say anything like that, believe me!”

“Yeah I, I know”, Louis admits quietly, hiccupping a bit. “But it’s just, what that old lady said was true, I’m not successful, I have literally nothing, I’m average at uni, I’m not particularly funny, or pretty, or”

“That’s nonsense. You know how intelligent you are, Louis. And I’ve seen you acting, and it was brilliant. And you are so, so beautiful.”

Louis blushes, but still, he continues, “But everyone’s been predicting it, everyone has been telling me you’d ditch me after you’ve had fun with me for a little, and that a fucking 18-year-old has nothing to do in your world of the rich and famous.”

“Louis”, Harry says, and he looks so dead-serious that Louis doesn’t dare to not look him in the eyes for even a second longer. “Louis, we’re celebrating our three-month-anniversary this Saturday. Your favourite colour is red. As an ice-cream flavour, you always pick one you don’t like later. You like autumn best, because you love how it’s cold outside, and warm on the inside. You’ve never been to anywhere but London, but you dream of going to France, although you don’t understand a word. Your eyes are crystal blue, but when you’re sad, they turn grey. You want to grow your hair out long but are afraid that it will look stupid and “girly”. Your sisters adore you more than anything, and you love them and your mom to death. Your bite your lip when you’re insecure, but when you’re lying, your give-away is your hands, because you fiddle with them a lot. Your eyes crinkle on the sides when you laugh, oh, and also when you have an orgasm.  
Louis, in those past weeks I’ve known you, I’ve fallen in love more every day. Yes, you’re a lot younger than me, but that’s never been a problem to me. I love you, Louis, everything about you, I love the way you laugh, and smile, and the way you talk with your hands more than your mouth. I love when you pout, and when you get angry to cover up you’re hurt. I love how you love me. You’re the first man that loves me for me, not for my money. You’re the first to make me feel like there’s more to life than work.  
Louis, I love you, more than you can imagine, and I know that people judge, and I know that it’s been hard for you, but listen to your heart, Louis, and listen to mine. Don’t let others decide for you.”

To say Louis is speechless would be the understatement of the decade. “I love you, too”, is all he said, and Louis and Harry smile sweetly at each other, and then they seal their love with a kiss which feels as new and inexperienced as their first one, and yet it all has long since become routine, and they chase every crevice in the other’s mouth they know by heart.

They go home straight afterwards, and Harry doesn’t care that Louis caused a scene. To be honest, he can’t stand half of the people himself, but he’s got to do what he’s got to do.

When they arrive at Harry’s home – okay, it’s basically their home by now anyway – Harry dims all the lights and kisses Louis sweetly. “I’m gonna show you how young I am”, he says with a grab of Louis’ ass. They stumble around in the little light that’s left in the room while undressing each other hastily.

When they’re both naked, Harry pushes Louis down onto the sheets and Louis whines. “Shh, none of that, baby. Be good.” And Louis muffles his moan best he can by biting into his arm, but he can’t help it, Harry’s talk during sex is just such a fucking turn-on. But then again, Harry is a turn-on in general, so Louis can’t really say he didn’t know what he bargained for.

Harry takes his time leaving kisses and bruises all over Louis’ chest. “Fuck, you’d look so sexy with tattoos”, he moans while licking at Louis’ hip.

Panting, Louis replies, “Mhh, we could get matching ones.”

“God how I love you”, Harry says, and finally, finally, he positions himself in front of Louis’ hole.

The smaller man scrunches his eyes shut tight, hungrily awaiting the cold finger to enter him, and he all but screams when instead his hole is filled with Harry’s long, wet tongue.  
He removes it quickly though to say, “Shh, stay quiet, babe, can you do that? And don’t move.”

So Louis nods, and soon enough (but not really), Harry’s tongue is back inside of him, working its way around, tasting Louis all over. Louis’ whole body is trembling with the effort not to move, and his mouth is open in a silent scream, while little grunts keep escaping him.

Soon, he gets looser, and Harry’s index joins his tongue. Louis moans lowly, so Harry simply puts a hand around his neck, not near hard enough to choke him, but it’s there, like a threat, a warning. At that, Louis’ body suddenly jerks and as if all of his walls broke he brokenly repeats, “Yes, oh God, yes please!”

“Louis!” Harry almost shouts, voice stern and cold. The other man whimpers, reluctantly opening his eyes. The hand around his neck gets just that little bit tighter, just so he can feel it. “Understood?”, Harry asks, and Louis nods furiously.

The older man waits some seconds to make sure Louis really doesn’t move or speak, until he picks up where he left off, and Louis actually manages to stay quiet for long enough so Harry can open him up for his cock.

Louis’ hole keeps clenching around nothing while Harry lubes himself up, and as soon as he pushes in, his hand is around Louis’ neck again. He didn’t do anything forbidden, it was just a subconscious reaction, done without much thought to it, and Harry immediately feels Louis relax beneath him, and he can see his cock jerk.

All that’s heard in the room is their loud panting as Harry leans up and kisses Louis with passion. While their mouths are still connected, Harry decides to try something and carefully tightens his hand around Louis’ throat. The younger boy, who wasn’t expecting it at all, tries to take a breath, but since all the air he finds is the one shared between him and Harry, he lets it all out in a moan instead. Harry quickly lets his hand wander until it hovers over Louis’ left nipple and he pinches once, hard, and that’s all it takes for Louis to cum. Harry loosens his hand and disconnects their mouths when Louis actually starts choking. Carefully, he pulls out and removes the empty condom.

Louis looks a right mess; skin flushed all over, eyes glassy and tears all over his face. He’s taking deep breaths, while looking up at Harry, never breaking the eye contact.

“Okay?”, Harry asks. He didn’t have the feeling it wasn’t, but he wants to be sure. He wants nothing less than hurt Louis.

“Very...”, Louis says, splutters, and then starts again. “Very okay, yeah, definitely!”

He continues taking deep breaths for about half a minute, until his breathing isn’t so erratic any more. Then he looks up at Harry.

“You didn’t cum.”

Harry shakes his head. “No, but that’s okay babe, I’ll take care of myself.”

Louis shakes his head at that. “No, no! Come here...”

So Harry edges closer on the huge bed, until Louis leans down and actually sucks Harry’s dick in his mouth, although he’s been fighting to breathe not even a minute ago.

“Fuuuck”, is all Harry can say as Louis starts to go down on him. He bobs his head like a pro, while he’s playing with his balls, and then suddenly, he stills, his mouth still around Harry’s cock.

For some seconds, the older man is confused, but then his eyes widen. “Oh God, you’re the absolute best, Louis.”

Louis hums, which encourages Harry even more to start moving his hips.  
It’s not long until he is totally fucking Louis’ mouth, hands tangled in his soft hair. Louis moans every time his hair gets pulled, and the tears start flowing freely again. Harry closes his eyes, because he thinks if he keeps looking at Louis, he’ll come at the spot.

When they both can feel Harry being close, Louis suddenly takes Harry’s hand and moves it to his throat once again. The tall man gets the message and applies just the lightest bit of pressure, which leaves Louis choking once again. Harry removes his hand and instead puts it on Louis’ cheek as if to caress it, but he just leaves it there while he cums, moaning Louis’ name all over again.

 

When they’re both cleaned up and cuddling in bed, Louis looks at Harry.

“Thank you. For believing in me. For being here for me. For everything. I love you so much.”

“Thank you too, Louis. I can’t really add anything more to what I said in that bathroom today, but I can repeat one thing I said, and I’m sure of: I love you.”


End file.
